Released
by ruvyru
Summary: Due to circumstances out of his control Mistoffelees is now the Royal Court Jellicle Magician. In his adjustment to his new life he finds him at the center of affection of the second in line to the throne Rum Tum Tugger. If that was not problem enough he also has to find a way to help fight back against Macavity the banished prince of the Kingdom.


A/N: My first real fanfiction. I am increcibly nervous. Someone wanted a slowburn that literally that make them suffer of Tugstoffelees on tumblr so here I am. I only put this through my word processor so excuse mistakes.

Quaxo played with the end of his tail as he waited in the dark hall. He knew his magic was something that would gather is why he was so careful. He knew used it in front of others. He never did anything too out of the ordinary. Just making things move on their own,playing with lights, and sometimes making things reappear and disappear. He kept to not socialize unless necessary. Some would call him shy and aloof even. His only real interaction with his Uncle Bustopher and his sister Victoria who both worked in the palace. It was on the night of the moon that came once a year. The higher class calling it Jellicle Moon after the Jellicle family. Mostly since it was when the Jellicle at the castle was held.

It was this night that his magic felt restless in a since. Quaxo's fingers practically crackled with electricity. His paws almost sparkling. It made his tail twitch and his skin practically vibrate with warmth. He just couldn't help the restlessness. He needed to let the energy out. He tried reasoning saying no one would even be in that field. They would be celebrating. Either drunk or high on catnip if anyone saw anyway. He removed himself from his tiny den out to the field just a five minute walk away. He cautiously checked around first. Making sure no one was there. He was beyond sure he checked twice if he remembered right. He made his way to middle. Not even thinking about it he released the hold back he felt in his bones. Electricity making its way across the field. He didn't even know he could do that. He always made sure to do tiny things to the point he never pushed himself to see he could really do. A smile reached his face. A smile big enough to to almost hurt his mouth but he was in such a good mood. Everything being held back just being released made him feel a sensation he couldn't describe. Again he released his magic electricity zapping a tree.

The tree itself sparked and smoked almost enough it made Quaxo think it lit fire. It did not only causing a disturbance more than any actual harm. Again he released and released causing shots of lighting to hit rocks and trees. A spot in the grass of the field. He giggled with excitement. The more he released the more his fur charged with a shine, almost sparkles. Little balls of light no bigger than a basketball shone around him at some lighting strikes. He didn't even pay attention where strikes landed. His fun was going too far. Enough that it attracted the attention of people wanting to see what the light was. Again it would be seen as a disturbance. Fellow queens,toms and kits were enjoying it though almost like a lightshow. No one coward in fear. Maybe some thought it was a trick. Not magic. A kit laughed distracting Quaxo making him turn. He didn't even have time to stop before the bolt of lighting hit right next to the child. It was enough to startle everyone. Shock ran through him as well at how close he was to hitting a kit. It caused panic that either he was Macavity or someone working for the sorcerer. He panicked. He didn't mean to at the least to scare or hurt anyone. Everyone ran in terror and it was enough to catch guards attention. Even if there were fewer due to the ball there were some patrolling. Instantly the fear that ran through his body short circuited him in a way as the magic suddenly stopped.

Guards were already there. They told him to not move as if he was going to run. Not that he had anything to run for. He did use magic but that was not his fault. He was born with it. They arrested him on the spot for 'use of magic and use of it on another.' He was to be presented to the King Old Deuteronomy. Whether it was a judgement or punishment he didn't know. All he knew was that he currently waiting to be brought to the main court. His hands were cuffed as if that would keep him from doing magic. Again he did not have any intention of using it either way. He had a weak moment and here he was. It was no surprise that he did not see Victoria or Bustopher Jones his own family in sight. Would they be ashamed of him? Victoria being his sister had always known he had magic since they were kits. Though she worried more about him being caught with it then him using it. The whole reason it was outlawed was a different story anyway.

In came a guard he knew as Alonzo. A nice friendly tom for that matter. He actually listened to Quaxo's explanation of what happened. That he wasn't any henchmen of Macavity that he was just restless and practicing magic. Treating him as a victim of circumstance but still on his guard. "Come on, I think if you just explain you meant no harm everything will be fine. Let me see if they are ready for you." He tried assuring. He felt his stomach churn with fear maybe anxiety? He never knew Old Deuteronomy as a ruthless king,he was more gentle and kind as he heard. Quaxo sighed looking at his paws. He swore his bagic was more cursed then gifted. He moved his arms letting out a huff of annoyance. The cuffs were rubbing against his fur in skin in such an annoying way. He looked around carefully before doing a swish motion using magic enough to undo the cuffs. The metal hitting the floor with a clang. Sigh of relief escaped him as rubbed his wrists. That felt a lot better to himself even made the situation a bit lighter. He nearly jumped as he heard a voice to the left of him. "Meow" It practically sang. His head flicked to the source of the voice. A maine coon type of Tom with a mane that practically screaming I am the center of attention. Quaxo even had to admit that he was a good looking cat. Even his markings were catching his attention. This was not weird in the slightest. "I heard you are the magician cat." He said almost moving closer in a way that was trying to show off. Even fluffing his mane. Quaxo frowned. Out of all the situations to be talking to him this was not the time. Who did this tom think he was. "Sorry but I am kind of busy at the moment. You know with trial. Not a time for talking" he turned his head away. The tom froze from what he saw from the corner of his eye. His face showing an expression of he couldn't believe he was just ignored. It almost made a smile reach his lips. Key word being almost. The tom got closer swaying his hips getting dangerously close to Quaxo. Crotch almost in is face even but far away to make it a little awkward. "Well, I am very interested in you. I rather talk now. Tugger,Rum Tum Tugger" The tux tom realized he was trying to flirt. The hip sways, ruffling and just the way he was talking. Did Tugger really think it was an appropriate time? Quaxo saw the other give this leg weakening smile. Something that at least made his own legs weak. He had other things to worry about. More importantly he needed this tom to get the message. He leaned in as if showing interest. "Did you know…" He grabbed Tugger by the collar. "You are a terrible bore."

He pushed him away with a huff. Almost like a jilted queen but the reaction of the other was more than worth it. Almost as if he made a wound in the others pride the other face was pure shock. Clearly he got his attention or way when he wanted it and this was his first time being shot down. Tugger shook it off as if it has no effect when it clearly did. "Tough crowd." Quaxo smiled at that. He shouldn't have but he did. Tugger turned towards the sound of a door. "Tugger!" Alonzo almost scared voice rang out. "He's a danger and you need to get back…" he was interrupted quickly by Tugger himself. "Yes so much of a danger that he left me completely alone while he was uncuffed." He pointed out at the cuffs on the floor. Alonzo's face turned to pure terror as he quickly hooked the cuffs back. "You can't just do that!" He said securing the cuffs again. Tugger as now grinning as if the whole thing as just a joke on the other Tom. "Is father ready?" Tugger asked. Alonzo nodded "Which you should be back before Munkustrap tries to find you." He almost tried to shoo him away. The Tom held his hands up in defeat retreating with a wink to Quaxo. The younger tom huffing at the gesture as he saw his message didn't get across.


End file.
